


Doodles

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Decided it was fun to join all the clubs, F/F, F/M, MJ is crushng, MJ thinks it's cute, Reader is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You're a new student, you think it's a good idea to join everything, someone takes interest
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Reader, mj/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Doodles

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You looked up at the massive school in front of you, this being your first day at Midtown School of Science and Technology so you were pretty nervous but at the same time you had a lot you planned on doing here so you were excited; going inside you looked around at all the things hanging up on the wall as you made your way towards the office, thinking about how you wanted to do all the things that you were seeing, glancing over at the lockers and locking eyes with another girl, her hazel eyes seeming to hypnotize you until you felt someone run into you “Out of my way” the guy huffed, pushing past you while you just watched him walk away “Flash!” Someone called, watching as the guy who shoved past you looked in that direction so you immediately figured his name was Flash, looking back to where you had seen the brown-haired girl with the beautiful hazel eyes only to see she had left, sighing slightly before you turned on your heel and headed for the office.

About a week later, you decided to join pretty much every club you could, so you were running around everywhere trying to get some sort of organization of it all “Sorry” you said when you knocked into someone’s shoulder, sending the papers in your hands flying before you dropped down to try to pick them all up “You dropped these” the girl said, causing your head to snap up and accidentally bonk into hers “Ow, sorry again… Thank you” you said, rubbing your head a bit before taking the papers from her “I see a lot of different clubs in there… Math club, Science club… Book club” the girl chuckled, you instantly recognizing her as the girl you had locked eyes with your first day “Yeah, I think I’m a bit over my head with it all” you chuckled, stuffing all the papers in you bag before holding your hand out “Y/N” you said, smiling at her and shaking her hand when she took yours “Michelle Jones, but my friends call me MJ” she said, giving you a small smile as the two of you stood up “Nice to meet you, MJ… I would stay longer but” you said, gesturing to a paper you had in your hands that had ‘Spanish Club’ written on it “Of course, I’ll see you around” she assured, waving to you when you waved before watching you take off down the hall.

Over the course of the next few weeks, MJ couldn’t help but watch as you would run past her to get to another one of your clubs, to the point she started doodling you; sometimes it’d be you running down the hall, others would be you picking up something that you dropped, although mostly it was when you’d give a flustered smile whenever you two would run into on another; currently she was sitting in front of a tree at lunch and doodling you as you worked on some poster while you ate your lunch, you stretched out on the grass and eating grapes as you worked “Whatcha doing?” Peter asked, looking over MJ’s shoulder and causing her to jump and snap her notebook shut “Nothing” she said, glancing at Peter as she took a small bite of her carrot “That didn’t look like nothing… Are you drawing them again?” Peter asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised “What? No” MJ said, averting her eyes from him and huffing when she heard him chuckle “Just go talk to them, they don’t bite” he said, nudging her some “Hey, Y/N! Come over here!” He shouted before MJ could stop him.

You looked up when your name was called, smiling some before setting your stuff down before you got up and walked over to them “What’s up?” You asked, kneeling down and looking at them “MJ has something to show you” Peter said, ignoring the look that MJ was currently giving him and handing you MJ’s notebook “Are you sure?” You asked, looking at MJ who seemed conflicted before she nodded and you opened the notebook, flipping through the pages until you ended up seeing ones she drew of you “MJ…” You said, looking at her for a moment before you flipped through more “I’m sorry I didn’t ask first” MJ rushed out, watching as you shook your head “No no no, I don’t mind… These are really cool, why are there so many though?” You asked, looking at her with an eyebrow raised and watching as her face flushed “I like you” she murmured, not loud enough for you to hear so you leaned a little closer, not noticing Peter slip away so he could watch with Ned not too far by “Sorry, what?” You asked, looking at her and watching her bite her lip “I said I like you, stupid” MJ said, looking at you and watching as your eyes widened before you smiled “Good, cause I like you too” you said, setting her notebook back on her lap “Let me get my things and we can eat together?” You asked, smiling when she nodded before you went and grabbed your things, the two of you enjoying each others company throughout the rest of lunch.


End file.
